


Perchik's Story

by enjolrasloverofliberty



Category: Fiddler on the Roof - Bock/Harnick/Stein
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolrasloverofliberty/pseuds/enjolrasloverofliberty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a back story for Perchik</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I would speak up for my beliefs, even if it kills me. Even if I die in the Siberian winter and my corpse is thrown into its icy grave- I would prefer that over not speaking up and having my conscious bug me." 21 year old Perchik plopped his pen down on his wooden desk, the candle was dying.  
Perchik bent over to snuff the candle, "that's enough journaling for one night." Perchik climbed into his loft bed, his roommate Josef was already off into the dark world of silence known as sleep. Perchik was experiencing a bout of insomnia, the ceiling was too low to sit up; Perchik laying on his back stared up at the darkness. His mind was focusing on one concept "how devoted are you to your beliefs?" Schooled at home for his early years, Perchik was used to exploring and learning about unpopular opinions and trains of thought. At age 18, he went away to the university. The university offered a fresh, new world for him. This young homeschooled boy learned what the outside world was like, and learned to test his theories in the real world. Well, I hate being stuck awake at night. I'm a morning person. But something different happens at hours when all are asleep. I can theorize. Lets see.. what form of government is the best? Eventually sleep overtook Perchik.

The following morning Perchik was at the White Hart Cafe with Josef. Perchik's eyes gleamed at the mention of the word "revolution."  
"I do believe it is necessary for tradition to be brought into question, and for the people to have their voice brought into the forefront in this increasingly industrial world. So what do you think Josef? isn't it a wonderful idea!" Perchik turned to his roommate  
Josef nodded "why of course Perchik, after all this system is so broken it must be taken down."

Exiting the cafe, Perchik ran into Lena. The redheaded girl, with a pair of huge brown eyes and an equally passionate understanding of Perchik's ideals smiled "Well, what's new with you today?"  
"I was talking with my roommate in the cafe about some wonderful new ideas! great changes are about to take place in this country!"

"Oh Perchik, this is wonderful. I would love to help in any way I can."  
"Lena, you are perfect right now. I must thank you for your support."  
Lena bent over and gave Perchik a kiss

Oh my, what is this strange feeling Perchik flustered.

"what was that?" Perchik jerked away.  
"oh, just a little something to express my appreciation." Lena smiled, "long live liberty." she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena poured up two mugs of tea. "Well Josef, it is nice to see you around. I have not gotten to know you very well."

"I'm Perchik's roommate"

"So i've gathered" Lena smiled at him "quite an interesting roommate you have."

"and a tad crazy." Josef rolled his eyes.

"You don't believe in the revolution?"

"Well, I uh.. assume it would be a grand idea. But look at me, I'm a poor university student who cannot even afford food. And you Lena, you live on the streets."

"But Josef, these times can change."

"I doubt it Lena. I came here because I want to know more about Perchik, my roommate. I know you are a good friend of his and I want to know him better."

Lena's face turned perplexed "why?"

"well, he is not in the dorm very much..."

Lena frowned "I do not have to tell you anything."

Josef grabbed her hands, "Lena, I know of a better world we can build without revolution."

"you just said you do not believe we can..."

"Silence, the government has offered me a position."

"a position?"

"because of my high grades and good reports from the university."

"Well, I'm very happy for you."

"Yes, and I can get money. I can live!"

"That's great!"

Josef smiled, "I will visit you later Lena."

Lena giggled, "well, it was a pleasure Josef.." she then turned to the ground I do not know why it was, but it was.

 

 

Perchik looked into the mirror, smiling. He straightened his brown coat, and tucked his dark curls under his hat. Giddy, Perchik twitched his hands "today is the day, I'm confident I found somebody who I can face the world with in solidarity. Lena, who I have known for three years has always been there for me whenever I needed somebody to talk about my political views to. I believe she shall be a great ally for me."

Walking down the cobble stoned road, Perchik ran up to Lena "Citizen! I have a question for you?" Lena turned, Perchik squeezed his hand great, I can speak in front of a hundred people about politics. But can't make a proposal. "Society is built on relationships, when a man and women join together in solidarity they make a.."

"No." Lena turned and flipped her hair.

"Wait- Lena!" Perchik dashed after her."

"I cannot have you." she glared.

"we have been good friends for a few years and have similar political interests"

"But I do not love you that way. Please leave at once."

Perchik turned to the ground and walked slowly away

 

 

Back in his dorm, Perchik buried his face in his hands. "Perhaps I do not need love, perhaps the cause is all I need."

Perchik leaned back in his chair "maybe if I devote my energy into my revolution it will actually succeed?"

Entering the room, Josef sported a bright metal on his coat. Josef looked down on Perchik, but did not say a thing. The silence felt as forbidding as Siberia.

"Josef, how was your day?" Perchik managed to get out.

Josef gazed but did not say a word.

Perchik got up, "well, perhaps I should let you rest. I'm going to the library to study."

Josef bit his lip, as the door closed. "I'm sorry Perchik, I needed the money to stay in school."

stomping his foot, Josef looked up "what have I done?" biting his lip harder, Josef looked down at the paper he received.  
"Josef Corovsky,  
Thank you for doing your part in reporting those who are harmful to our empire..."  
Josef could not bare to read the rest, "well, I now do not have to worry about dropping out of school and landing up in debt to everybody."

Perchik returned to his room. It was dark, and Josef was nowhere to be found. Perchik walked over to his desk to find a note bending over Perchik picked up the note:

"Perchik,  
Leave Kiev now. I cannot explain but the law wants you. I have Lena, we are going to get married eventually. Do not worry about her, I'm sorry this is pretty abrupt but just leave."

Perchik's hands trembled, the door creaked open. Josef's face was red, and appeared to be tear stained "Perchik, I'm sorry. I had to."

"You had to what?"

"Lena and I were talking, and I took a job with the government."

"Why?"

"So I can live, I cannot go on like this."

"Lena?" Perchik's tears streamed down uncontrollably "why her?"

"She accepted my marriage invitation. I promised her food, a good life and.."

money thought Perchik makes even the nicest people do the craziest things.

Perchik slammed the closet door "I thought she was better than that..."

Josef snarled, getting close to Perchik's face he shouted "and what is this dream of yours other than a fleeting fantasy? do you honestly believe you can change the world? you will either live an ordinary life or die in Siberia. Take your pick! I'm sick of putting up with your foolishness."

an ordinary life? I want to make a difference in the world, I want to do something!

Perchik backed away "be that way! I'm going." Grabbing a bag, Perchik left that night- for a place called Anatekva.


	3. Chapter 3

Perchik sat down on the wooden bed, and began to write;

To my journal, yes- I have to catch up. I have not written in you in at least a semester.  
I hope this revolution works. I feel as though I have been rejected from everything... Too radical to return to Kiev, the girl I thought I loved turned away from me, my roommate chasing me out of my own dorm. Here I'am in Anatekva- the people believe i'm crazy. I want to change the world, I do not want to live an ordinary live. I do believe my thoughts and philosophies can work, and in everything I do I want to use for my political agenda to work because once these people awaken their eyes to the persecution they are experiencing I do believe they will wake up. I'm living with a nice man named Tevye, and teaching his younger daughters. The oldest one was originally engaged to a horrible, old rich man. Ridiculous, right? People marrying for wealth! Well, anyway- she was finally allowed to marry the tailor- the man she truly love. The wedding had very enjoyable dances, and I crossed the line to encourage men and women to dance together. That is one step in breaking tradition, after all even the rabbi says the Bible does not exactly forbid men and women dancing. The wedding was broken up by tyrannical army people, such persecution disgusts me.. I tried to defend the family by wrestling a soldier but landed up getting a lump on my head. Hodel- the second daughter, nursed me back to life. I really like her- she has a ton of wit and cleverness. I'm nervous to get too close, after all i've been rejected before. Such fun I have had with Hodel though, and she is a great dancer!  
Chava is the third daughter, I have rarely seen her without a book. How she loves to learn! I also noticed her talking to a rather handsome Russian, I do not know if she likes him but I suspect she does. What do I know about love though? however- a Jewish girl and an Orthodox man- what a tradition breaking step!  
The two youngest daughters are the ones I tutor- they give me strange faces, but I'm teaching them wonderful philosophies and political stories from the Bible...

"Perchik? what are you doing?"

"Hodel! I was just writing, there is something I must tell you."

What am I doing? I'm not strong enough for this, but if I do not ask her now- well I ever get the chance to do it again?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Months later

Perchik's thoughts raced through his head what on earth is going on? how did they hear about my meeting this early into it? Where are all the people, why aren't they rising? "No, stand! Do not let them break up our meeting!"

On the street corner, Perchik got a glimpse of Lena squeezing Josef's hands "do not let them do it Josef!"  
Josef bit his lip, "Lena- I must. They are law breakers- they are traitors."  
Lena looked down "I suppose so. They are endangering the peace."  
Lena did not notice Perchik leading the protest, his face was lost in the dozens of men fighting back with snowballs against the advancing cavalry.

Perchik leaped off the stone step, a burning sensation slashed through his leg. He could not move, his leg had been swiped by a soldier who was involved in the charge." Perchik's eyes closed, and he descended into a brief period of silence.

A man kicked over Perchik's body "this one is still alive. Load him on the train to Siberia."

Lena swallowed "Josef, that man. He looks like Perchik."  
Josef looked down "I do not see who you are talking about."  
"Josef, is it?"  
"Nonsense, relax. There is no way Perchik could have come back to Kiev."  
"Where is he? not Siberia."  
"Far, far away. I do not know where exactly." Josef continued looking down, refusing to look into Lena's eyes. She is so trusting, I cannot let her know what I'm involved in. I cannot let her know that Perchik will die.

On the train, Perchik could not even sit up. Laying on the ground with dozens over other comrades staring at Perchik's suspected lifeless form  
"he lives!" one explained  
"should I not be alive?" Perchik muttered.  
A soldier entered the car, "each one of you is permitted to write one letter and only one. You are all being transported to Yakutsk."

A lump formed in Perchik's throat Siberia, that is where political exiles go to die.

As Perchik took a piece of paper he had one person in mind- Hodel.

Dear Hodel,

It seems like just yesterday it was spring and we danced by the river side. Remember what I said about great changes happening? I was in Kiev.

During the protest, somebody- possibly an inside job turned me in to the police. Somebody I knew- probably did it for money. Money is the world's curse!  
Anyway, I'm on a train to Yakutsk. It is a settlement in Siberia. I will be placed into a prison, where I possibly will die. Please, you do not have to keep your promise to me. If you do not wish to join me on this journey I will not be sad. I do not know how much longer I have left, but if I die please be comforted I'm giving my life for the motherland and change. I love you Hodel. Yours, Perchik."

 

The wind cut like a knife through his skin, the red scarf that Hodel made him was wrapped over his floppy hat on his head. Struggling to find some source of warmth Perchik had arrived at his final destination Krasnoyarsk Krai was it? oh, not that far- Yaktusk.  
Coughing blood into his sleeve, Perchik looked down at his leg wound which was turning black. Crammed against hundreds of other prisoners, a stench of death lingered over the air.

Hodel was led in "He is in here" a guard pointed her to Perchik's emaciated form.  
"Perchik!" she screamed, hugging Perchik's body Hodel's warm tears fell against Perchik. "Please Perch, stay with me."

Am I hallucinating? is this real?

Perchik's eyes closed "Hodel, is that you?" he struggled to open them  
"Perch! please stay with me? Perch, are you there?" Hodel swallowed a lump in her throat.

Perchik offered her a burning hand "Hodel... I'm sorry"  
"Don't apologize!"  
"My revolution it... is as broken as I'am" Perchik coughed blood onto his jacket  
"Perch! please don't leave me. Remember, we have to get married. Under a canopy."  
Perchik grimaced "In the future there shall be no more pain, no more suffering. It takes a cruel regime to do this to its own subjects."  
Hodel touched Perchik's forehead "you are burning up. And Its not just from the heat of revolution, I must fetch a doctor."  
Perchik coughed into his sleeve, as Hodel came back with the doctor. Looking over Perchik's body the doctor glanced towards Hodel "are you his wife?"  
"I will be soon hopefully."  
casting a look of pity towards Hodel, the doctor's voice softened "I have found multiple things that may be wrong. It appears the wound in his leg is infected, he has consumption- what some in Kiev are now referring to as tuberculosis. His heart rhythm also sounds a bit irregular."  
"Perchik!" Hodel held back a sob, swallowing hard she raced to his side.  
"The heart is genetic Hodel. There is something I have not told you."  
"Genetic heart condition Perchik? why have you waited till now. Foolishness Perchik!"  
"My grandparents died of heart disease, my father has it. I suppose it was bound to hit me also."  
"Perchik, but you have more wrong with you."  
"The leg injury is from when I tried to break free during a protest in Kiev. The tuberculosis I believe I contracted on the train. Do not pity me Hodel, I have never been sick in my life until now. And if I do die it is all for the cause and I'm glad I may have started a fire in the hearts of the people."  
Hodel's face grew wet "I do not want to loose you Perch, I came all the way out here to save you."  
Perchik tried to swallow and hold it in, but there is only so long a person can hold before the gates break loose. Tears streaming down his face, Perchik looked up "Oh Hodel, I was not expecting this. I was expecting the people to rise and follow me. The other night I had a terrible dream."  
"a dream?"  
"I'm sure it is a stress induced dream, but it brightened me. A dictator took over Germany, he killed a ton of people and invaded Poland- which apparently broke free from the Russian empire. My revolution! It happened, but a mustached man took advantage of it. Millions more died... I.. I still tremble thinking of this."  
"Oh Perchik!" Hodel embraced him "you have been through too much."  
"but all in the name of freedom."  
Perchik held Hodel's hand  
"I wish I could support you, I have never had a paying job before."  
"I shall get one, and save us money to go to America!"  
"I will never pass the inspection. I'm too sickly."  
Hodel looked down, at a loss for words- Perchik was merely skin over bones, it was horrifying to behold. "You can pull through this."  
"I hope I can."

The following morning, Hodel walked against the piercing winds to against visit Perchik. The sight she beheld took her breath "where is he?"  
"he is in critical condition, I'm sorry."  
"Perchik!" Hodel tried to break through.  
Perchik looked up, too fragile to move "Please Perchik, I wrote to my parents insisting that we were going to be married as soon as possible. You can pull through this."  
Perchik coughed "I can not be cured from tuberculosis, it can only go dormant. Whenever I excite myself it will come back."  
"Oh Perch!" Hodel noticed a Rabbi over in the corner "Rabbi! Please, my dear fiance nears death I fear. We need to be married as soon as possible. I love him, and there has to be a way to save him."  
the Rabbi approached Perchik's mat  
Perchik's glazed eyes looked up, muttering Hebrew words over Perchik- the Rabbi placed his hand on Perchik.  
"Miss.."  
"Hodel"  
"Miss. Hodel, I'm afraid I have seen many cases like his. All too often they do not end well, however I will do all I can to get you married."

laying on the bunk, Perchik overheard all I wish I was strong enough to support Hodel. I wish I could offer a better life than this.

That night- Hodel wore a simple white grown she borrowed from the boarding lady, her long brown hair was braided under the veil. Glancing over, she saw Perchik. His prison uniform was off, and he had on his usual brown coat and the leather cap. Very informal, but it fit Perchik. Under the canopy, the two were married. Perchik could not stand for long, he was sitting through most of the ceremony. I hate feeling this helpless he thought to himself, reaching for something strong Perchik managed to get up. Limping towards Hodel, he bowed "may I have this dance?"  
Hodel's face beamed "why yes!"


	5. Chapter 5

A year later, Perchik was still in prison. His leg seemed to recover, but his tuberculosis was back.

"Hodel?" Perchik summoned "I love you, I wish I could have told you that more."  
Hodel hugged Perchik "you will be free soon, I know it. There is something I must tell you- you are going to be a father Perchik!"  
Perchik beamed "a little citizen? that I can read stories of revolution to!"  
"Yes Perchik!" Hodel jumped with excitement.  
Perchik coughed I cannot let her know the news I just received.  
"Hodel, come closer." Hodel approached him "In the future I hope this baby will not have to put up with the persecution our people have faced. I hope that someday he will marry who he loves, and not be afraid to question traditions."  
Hodel laughed "and I'm sure he will look just like you!"  
Perchik smiled, closing his eyes Perchik thought not again, I cannot breath  
"Perchik! Doctor! Please come quickly!"  
The doctor arrived, Hodel clung to Perchik's hand "please do not leave me."  
Shaking his head, the doctor casted his eyes down "I'm afraid there is nothing I can do."  
"Perchik!" Hodel screamed.  
Perchik fluttered his eyes open "I'm going home Hodel"  
"Do not say such things!"  
"I'm not afraid."  
"Perchik, please stay with me!"  
"you must fight on, I'm afraid my time has ended."  
"Perchik!" sobbing Hodel embraced him  
"there is no authority above the will of the people." Perchik muttered, his eyes looked straight at Hodel "you must fight on."  
"Perchik?" she felt for his heart- no beat. "Perchik!" screaming she hugged his body, he was gone.

Before sundown, Perchik was placed into the frozen ground. Hodel stood looking at the open shallow grave, she knelt over and kissed Perchik's forehead "Perch, I know that was not very traditional and it is improper to touch the dead. You never were a very traditional man. The grave was covered with dirt and a small marker placed on it.  
"We will meet again Perchik." Hodel choked  
a hand touched Hodel's shoulder, she glanced back.  
"If you knew me, you would hate me. For what I did to your husband. Anyway, I shall not go into details. My name is Josef, and I'm an army officer sent to govern these prisoners. Take this money, go to America. I got it through disgusting means, please leave this place."  
Hodel looked up confused "sir, what did you do to him?"  
Josef looked away, kneeling at Perchik's grave- Josef placed his face by the dirt "Perchik! forgive me."

Hodel stood in silence, "were you so bad you were sent out here?"  
"I accepted the position. I was originally offered a position in Moscow, but the reason I got it was.." Josef froze "I turned in Perchik. I'm the reason he is dead today."

I feel like I should hate this man, normally I would. But standing here at Perchik's grave, what would he have said? I'm sure Perchik with all of his talk of change would have accepted this.

swallowing her pride, Hodel reached forward "thank you."

 

Epilogue:  
After Perchik's death, Hodel used Josef's money to get to America and reunite with her family. She was still in mourning over Perchik, but she raised her son and named him "Perchik" in honor of his father. The son grew up to love politics, and champion the causes of the oppressed- like Perchik did so many years ago.


End file.
